


More Than a Lover

by Itch



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid wants to do something a little special for Morgan, so he takes a leaf from Rossi's (recipe) book quite literally. Of course, he had no idea where the evening is going to end up but he doesn't complain when it takes the direction it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So this is #27 from the 100 Ways to Say I Love You list and the prompt was 'Try Some' and I'm not going to lie, this really ran away from me but I'm really pleased where it ended up
> 
> ~Gift for punkrockloser who according to Ao3 doesn't exist how rude~

 

_**whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same ~ emily bronte** _

Reid hummed as he stepped around the kitchen, kicking a piece of shattered mug across the black and white tiles. He didn’t like the mess, it just wasn’t him, but at the same time he didn’t have the time to clean it up. Morgan was out at the office clearing up some paperwork with Hotch and Reid wanted to surprise him when he came home. Dropping the mug had just been a… side effect of the cooking. He’d put the rice in the cup to measure out the amount he’d need (a tip he’d learnt from Rossi) and had dropped the cup when he splashed his hand with boiling water.

He had the sleeves of the lilac button down he was wearing rolled up neatly to his elbows, one of the track marks left by Henkel and himself visible against his pale skin, but Reid chose to ignore it. For once, he wouldn’t let his past bring him down. His phone dinged from the counter and he glanced at the lit up screen.

 **From:** Morgan <3: Be home in 30 baby xx

 **To:** Morgan <3: I’ll see you then :) x

He scrolled through his texts with Rossi to establish the recipe one more time and text him again to thank him for it. The clock chimed 8 and he glanced up, giving the sauce he was making one last stir. It seemed to be going just fine, doing exactly what Rossi said it would, bubbling away quietly. Deciding leaving it alone for a few seconds wouldn’t hurt, he jogged into the bathroom to neaten up his hair and remove his contact lenses, sliding his glasses onto his nose. He knew that Morgan liked it when he wore his glasses despite the fact Reid thought they were dorky.

 

He straightened out his crooked tie and flashed his reflection a quick smile before hurrying back to the chicken, prodding the chicken in the oven to make sure it was cooking properly, and poked the iPod dock into life. It was something they both shared, so along with Reid’s classical music there was some classic rock on there that Morgan chose, and even some random songs they’d come across when listening to the car radio they decided to put on there. Within seconds the first notes of Razorlight’s _America_ were floating around the kitchen and he was humming along, letting the simple music distract him from the fact he still needed to clean up the broken mug, and the sink full of washing up.

 

When the song ended something else came on, one of Morgan’s dubstep songs that Reid wouldn’t put up with any other time, except the iPod was shared, and they were both allowed whatever they wanted on it. Morgan would put up with Beethoven, Reid would put up with Monstercat. Without thinking he found his hips swaying slightly to the beat, humming the catchy tune. Okay maybe he liked it.

As he swayed his way around adding finishing touches to the meal he was preparing, he didn’t hear Morgan coming into the apartment. Morgan raised an eyebrow, able to see the genius from the doorway. He chuckled under his breath, sneaking up behind Reid and snaking his arms around his waist, hands sneaking under the shirt to splay out over Reid’s flat stomach. Reid squealed, not in surprise, but because Morgan’s hands were _cold._

 “Derek!” He yelped, curling in on himself slightly to protect his stomach from the sudden cold but Morgan was already pressing gentle kisses to Reid’s neck, making the younger squirm even more. “Oh my god Derek you’re _freezing,_ get off.” He whined, not really meaning it.

 “Mmm sure. I’ll get off when you stop being so warm.” He purred, pressing his cold nose against the crook of Reid’s neck, who’d given up already trying to convince Morgan to get off him. Instead he reached out and took small spoonful of the sauce from the pot, turning in the circle of Morgan’s arms.

 “Try some.” He ordered, smiling as Morgan did instantly, mouth around the spoon before he could finish his short sentence. Reid’s face lit up in a bright smile as Morgan’s eyes closed, moaning around the spoon.

 “How come you never told me you were a good cook?” He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Reid, the taste tomato clinging to his bottom lip.

 “I’m not. I got the recipe from Rossi.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

 “You’re _also_ a good dancer, and don’t you tell me you’re not, because I saw those hips moving. The good doctor has some _moves._ ” Reid laughed again and pulled himself out of Morgan’s arms, picking up two empty plates from the side.

 “Dinner first, then we dance. Deal?”

 

***:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧**

 

Dinner was over and Morgan had been kind enough to wash up for Reid despite his protests.

 “Hey, you cooked. Least I can do is wash up, now stop arguing or I’ll tell Rossi you butchered the recipe rather than making something that could rival Masterchef himself.” When Reid was about to argue back he decided that no, incurring Rossi’s wrath about the recipe was worse than Morgan doing the washing up. What he hadn’t been expecting was for Morgan to dim the lights and tug him closer by the belt loops on his casual trousers.

 “Der-”

 “Shh. You promised me that dance, didn’t you?” Reid smiled warmly and leant in, their lips meeting in a warm kiss as the first strums of a guitar left their speakers.

 

_I never had no one_

_That I could count on_

_I’ve been let down so many times_

_And I was tired of hurtin’_

_So tired of searchin’_

_‘Til you walked into my life_

 

Reid’s face began to heat up at the lyrics of the song, Morgan guiding them both around the wide kitchen in a slow spin, both resting their cheeks on the other’s shoulder. The lyrics struck deep, because well… they were right. He hadn’t ever had anyone he could count on, not really. His father left and he sped through school at the pace only a genius could, leaving behind his peers and opening himself up wide for bullies to pick on. Every time he _tried_ to make a friend it just seemed like they wanted him for his brains, his _usefulness_ to them, and not because of who he was. And then he walked into the BAU and met Morgan. At the simple and vulnerable age of 22 having spent his whole life being labelled as the outcast, he found someone who _accepted_ him. Morgan didn’t want to be friends with Reid because he had 3 PhDs and would be good on a pub quiz team. He wanted to be friends with him because Reid was _funny._

 

_It was a feelin’ I’d never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn’t feel alone_

 

 “I love you Derek.” He whispered, barely audible above the strains of the music but he knew Morgan had heard him. Morgan had been there for him since Day One, never letting him be alone or doubt himself, never letting someone pick on Reid because he was smarter than them or different. He never showed resentment for the fact Reid was smarter. Sure sometimes he seemed a little bored when Reid rambled on, but he was never rude about it. Morgan didn’t leave when he met Reid’s mother. He didn’t leave when Reid got addicted to dilaudid, nor when he crashed and burned hard when Gideon left. Morgan just stood by his side and helped him back to his feet, wrapped an arm around his waist, and helped him carry on.

 “I love you too Spence.” Morgan’s lips grazed his neck as he spoke, pulling Reid tighter against him as a candle Morgan had lit flickered out in the weak breeze coming through the open kitchen window, dimming the light even further.

 

_You’re more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

 

As Morgan slid his hands underneath the lilac shirt, one he recognised as a gift he’d given to Reid, he felt his heart skip a little. He remembered all the teasing he’d gotten from the BAU members about being a ladies man, the one guy with a different girl on his arm every week. But here he was with Reid, _Reid,_ in his arms, the same place he had been for the past year and 5 months. None of the girls he’d ever dated for a long or short period of time could ever live up to Reid. They didn’t have the same spark that he did, not by a long shot.

 

_Ooh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

 

Their first kiss was like a brand burnt into their minds. They’d been running across a parking lot to Morgan’s car in a downpour and they’d both gotten soaked to the bone. Morgan had laughed, calling Reid a drowned rat and pushed the wet hair away from his face, his warm fingers touching the cool skin of Reid’s face. Neither had been able to resist the magnetic pull of the other, leaning forward to kiss in the rain in a cliche but amazing way. It was that same place 3 months later that Morgan had told Reid he loved him, leaning against the car on Valentines Day, a thornless rose between his teeth. He knew Reid would understand.

 

_I don’t know where I’d be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You’re my best friend_

 

Garcia was special to Morgan, everyone knew it and some even envied the close relationship between the two of them, but the relationship they all envied was Morgan and Reid. They could read each other like a _book._ Reid could be about to crack a case and Morgan would look up from the files a split second before the genius cried ‘I got it!’, and Morgan could be about to lose his temper when Reid would brush a kiss to his temple. They read each other like a book in a way that the other profilers wished they could even though it wasn’t to do with profiles. They couldn’t see the spark in Reid’s eyes as the pieces clicked together, or the tiny miniscule twitch of Morgan’s right fist when he got frustrated. The team couldn’t see it, but the boyfriend’s could.

 

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

 

On one of their first cases with him, everyone doubted Reid. The unsub was leaving a code no one had ever seen before, and he said he’d cracked it. When the unscrambled code was simply the unsub’s home address he was told that he got it wrong. It shattered Reid’s confidence, causing him to start redoing, and redoing, and redoing it, yet always finding the same answer. Morgan was the only person who knew Reid _couldn’t_ be wrong. He went alone to the house, checking everywhere, before finding a sliding trapdoor hidden underneath an empty toybox. Once caught, the unsub revealed he could get into the secret room, move the toybox over, then slide the hatch shut meaning he’d never be found. Except by a genius code-cracker that was.

 

_When my world goes crazy_

_You’re right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

 

The dilaudid addiction had been brutal on Reid. It’d taken him a long time to kick it to the curb, and the cravings were never truly gone. One time on a bad night he’d locked himself in the bathroom with the tiny bottles and a syringe, his eyes wild and hair a mess, chest heaving as his mind screamed for a fix. The last rational move he made before sliding the latch on his door was sending Morgan a messy text asking for help. Before he could shoot up his bathroom door was kicked in, the syringe knocked from his hand. Grateful sobs shook his body as he clung to Morgan who lifted him bridal style, pressing comforting kisses to his fevered cheeks and forehead, telling him he was so proud of him for calling for help.

 

_And I still tremble when we touch_

_And ooh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

 

Morgan never got over the way that Reid looked at him. Every time those hazel eyes met his they lit up like it was the first time they were meeting, like Reid had never really seen Morgan till that exact moment in time. Each and every time he saw that shine his heart swelled in pride at the fact Reid was _his._ Every time he let his fingers ghost down Reid’s spine, settling in the small of his back he felt Reid shiver, and he’d never get over the way Reid melted into the soft butterfly kisses they shared at night when they were too tired to speak and not tired enough to sleep. He’d never be able to forget their first night together, they way Reid had cried out under his touches, the way his skin flushed pink, and the way his eyes screwed up tightly as he hit the edge. He’d never get the feeling of their skin brushing together as he tucked Reid close to him once it was done, running his fingers through his companion’s hair and telling him to ‘ _just sleep now baby._ ’

 

_You’re more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

 

_Ooh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

 

_I don’t know where I’d be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You’re my best friend_

_You’re my best friend_

 

 “Marry me Spencer.” Morgan’s voice broke the silence that hung in the room comfortably once the song was over and Reid blinked at him in surprise. It wasn’t that he’d never thought about he and Morgan getting married, because he had done, and he knew that he wanted to. He hadn’t expected him to ask right then. “I bought the ring weeks ago, I’ve been hiding it in my go-bag waiting for the right moment and I can’t think of one better than this. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life pretty boy, I can’t imagine it without you.” His hand came up, brushing over Reid’s lower lip, his gesture of true love. There was just something so intimate about it that they couldn’t achieve in any other way.

 “I- did you even need to ask? Of course I’ll marry you, there’s nothing I would rather do.” The smile on Morgan’s face was infectious as they kissed again for a few seconds before it dissolved into excited laughter, their fingers lacing together.

 “Goddammit Spencer, I love you so much. Where would I be without my pretty boy?” The musing tone in his voice made Reid chuckle and press the tip of his nose to Morgan’s.

 “Probably in the BAU sulking about the pretty girl who wouldn’t return your texts.”

 “I hate it when you’re right.”

 “No you don’t.”

 “Kiss me again and I’ll let you win this one.

 

Reid won.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw and yes, yes I have written a sabriel fic using the exact same song but it's too perfect okay  
> Come talk to me on Tumbr @ synergygabriel!!


End file.
